


Tempting Entertainment

by fanby



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, BDSM, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blood Kink, Canon Asexual Character, Domimant Lucifer, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masochism, Sadism, Smut, Submissive Alastor, nonsexual kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanby/pseuds/fanby
Summary: What happens when the king of hell tries to tempt the radio demon?  Something very entertaining!Please read the disclaimer and the trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 60
Kudos: 388





	1. Another Way to Tempt You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These are demons. They heal fast and don’t carry lasting damage unless it’s done by a heavenly weapon. Because of this what’s acceptable to them can be dangerous to humans.
> 
> Note: This is being written just a bit after the release of the pilot, before Lucifer ever appears on screen, and will therefor be very inaccurate to his character. This is just a self indulgent piece written in response to the idea that the radioapple ship isn’t viable because Alastor is asexual and Lucifer likes to temp people with sex.
> 
> Note 2: This was also before Alastor was announced to be aromantic. This version of Alastor will be a grayromantic asexual, and we will explore this in the upcoming chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mention of past murders; Alastor is a cannibal and we will be exploring that.

It had been three months since Lucifer set his sights on the radio demon. Three frustrating and fruitless months.

To Lucifer, tempting powerful demons was almost as much fun as tempting innocent souls. It was his favorite pastime down in hell, and yet, this sinner’s soul had turned his entertainment into an absolute chore. He’d tried everything from shifting forms to concealing his powers, and yet nothing seemed to attract the attention of his target. His attempts were met with nothing but that infuriating, ever-present smile and a batch of flippant refusals.

The king of hell smiled, grinding his teeth in frustration as Alastor turned down yet another advance. He felt as though his teeth could break under the pressure, but it was his facade that cracked, first. He quickly scanned the barren landscape; he’d never say this in front of another being.

“This isn’t working, is it?” he sighed through gritted teeth. 

“Not in the slightest, my dear fellow!” retorted Alastor, “Although it has been quite entertaining watching you try.” Perhaps caught up in the moment, Alastor seemed to forget the disparity in their powers and wrapped his arm around Lucifer, pulling him close. “I’m simply not interested in anything you have to offer me!” he bragged.

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” Lucifer thought aloud as he gently removed himself from Alastor’s grasp. “You aren’t interested in anything I’ve offered you, _yet._ ” Alastor tilted his head in intrigue, his shadow smiling behind him. Things were getting interesting.

Lucifer stepped forward as Alastor stepped back. “Maybe I’m going about this at the wrong angle,” he mused, pushing Alastor back with his footsteps. “Perhaps there’s something more than sex you’d be interested in. _Another_ way to tempt you.”

Alastor’s grin twisted slightly as his back hit a wall that wasn’t there a moment earlier. A glint of fear struck his eyes. Maybe he’d let himself have a little too much fun messing with Lucifer. He was strong, stronger than any other sinner. In his short time down in hell, he’d annihilated his competition, but was any mortal soul a match for a fallen angel?

Lucifer smiled a beautiful and terrifying smile as Alastor began to shake. And then, he did something that froze Alastor where he stood. The king of hell slowly opened his mouth and bit his own tongue.

Sharp teeth piercing flesh, dark, red blood dripping, oozing from the wound; he could smell it, he could practically taste it, and he needed it. Aching with desire, Alastor launched himself at Lucifer, their lips colliding in a passionate kiss. The salty taste of the king’s blood danced across his tongue as he lapped desperately at the wound. His back arched as Lucifer’s teeth grazed his tongue, and he melted in pain and pleasure as Lucifer’s teeth sunk into the tender flesh, the taste of his own bitter, metallic blood mixing with the king’s. And although he tried his best to consume it all, he could feel the warm, thick substance dripping down from his mouth.

It was Lucifer who broke away, but Alastor was the one gasping for air. Lucifer looked around. They were still alone, but Lucifer’s ears were constantly tuned to listen for footsteps, his eyes scanning his peripheral for shapes, shadows, and movement. This would be much more fun without having to worry about someone walking in on their little display.

”Come, now,” Lucifer cooed, “be a _deer_ and follow me. After all, preying all good in public, but _playing_ is best experienced in private. Wouldn’t you agree?” Lucifer raised a hand, and with a flick of his wrist a portal opened.

Alastor couldn’t help but be reminded of his time on Earth: stalking his victims from afar, then luring them with nothing but southern charm and the promise of a home cooked meal. Of course, by the end of it all, Alastor was the one doing the eating.

Lucifer twirled his cane with a flourish and hopped into the rift he’d created, Alastor stumbling after him. The demon’s smile dripped with blood as radio static hung in the air. He was hungry.

The portal led to a dimly lit hallway lined with doors and plastered with gaudy, apple-patterned wall paper. An apartment building? Or perhaps a hotel. Alastor could feel his pulse pounding as he followed Lucifer to the door marked 666.

His heart was beating in his throat as the devil opened the door. He couldn’t stand it anymore, he had to take a bite. Alastor lunged at Lucifer, smiling wide and ready to sink his teeth into the fallen angel’s neck. Lucifer spun around, his hand at Alastor’s throat. In an instant, the door closed behind them and Alastor was up against it.

”My darling deer, do behave, or I’ll have to get serious.”

”Behave?” Alastor growled, demonic symbols appearing around him. He dematerialized out of Lucifer’s grasp and reappeared behind him. “I’ll do nothing of the sor-“

His quip was cut short by Lucifer’s staff knocking him in the mouth. The sound it made was simply splendid, the swish as it cut the air, the crack as it made contact. The taste of blood was in his mouth again and it was glorious, even if it was just his own.

”Don’t mistake this for a fight,” the king said sternly, taking Alastor’s face in his hand. He squeezed the demon’s wide, bloodstained smile between his fingers. Blood spilled from Alastor’s split lip and dripped down his chin. There was an undeniable spark in his eyes, and his cheeks were flushed red.

”Wait a minute,” Lucifer chuckled, “are you enjoying this?”

”Maybe...” Alastor remarked, avoiding eye contact.

“Look at you, you’re positively giddy!” Lucifer laughed. “I mean it’s hard to tell sometimes what with that _smile_ of yours,” he said, pinching Alastor’s cheeks, “but you like this. Not just the blood, either, you like the pain. You liked it when I bit you earlier, didn’t you?”

”Well, I-“ Alastor felt himself being pulled up by his arms. Each limb was tethered in the grips of several snakes, holding him up against the bedroom wall. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t glitch through them; they were vestiges of Lucifer’s power.

Lucifer let the sinner struggle for a moment while he took off his hat and coat and undid his bowtie. Slowly, he raised his staff to Alastor, who flinched as it came near. But this time its touch was soft and cold, caressing his cheek and running down under his chin.

“Tell me that you liked it, and I’ll do it again,” Lucifer purred.

”I...”

”Yes?” hummed Lucifer, piercing his tongue with his teeth once again and letting it hang from his mouth.

”I liked it!” Alastor yelled.

Lucifer smiled, ”What part?”

”I liked the blood, I liked the pain, I liked that it was you, just please, do it again!” The snakes pushed Alastor down, bending him at the waist so that he was face to face with Lucifer. Lucifer smiled, pulling Alastor’s tongue from his mouth and slicing it down the center. Alastor saw red as the blood spilled from his wound, and he soon found himself locking lips with Lucifer again. The blood, the blood, he was so hungry!

As their lips parted, Lucifer begain to untie Al’s bowtie. “No,” Alastor whispered, and the demon stopped.

”Right,” Lucifer reminded himself, “still not interested in _that_ kind of pleasure, are you?”

Alastor shook his head. His knees were weak, his body aching, both from his desire and his bonds.

”But there is something else you want, right?” Lucifer said, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of his left shoulder. Alastor’s breathing grew visibly heavier. Lucifer pointed to the exposed skin on his neck, “You’ve been good, so have a bite.”

Alastor tore into Lucifer’s flesh like the cannibal he was. “Wow, you really were hungry,” Lucifer mused, “I’ll have to take you out to dinner sometime.”

Alastor looked up from his meal and swallowed. “I didn’t take you for the sort, my dear, Luci.”

“Yes, well,” Lucifer muttered, his wound already healing itself, “it’s not often I go back for seconds, but... You were fun.”

Alastor watched as the chunk of flesh he’d taken from the king regrew. It was fascinating. Lucifer’s healing was far faster than his own. His split lip was healed, but the cut on his tongue was still repairing itself. Lucifer’s snakes gently lowered Alastor to the ground and released their grip. He was sure he had bruises.

When _was_ the last time he went back for seconds, Lucifer thought to himself as he got redressed. Was it... Was it Lilith? Surely there must have been one or two in the past millennia. The king didn’t expect to marry this one, but there was something about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retconned: The events of this chapter now take place before the events of the pilot, shortly after Alastor establishes himself as an overlord.
> 
> Edit: Fixed details about their height differences.


	2. Catching Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mention of an opportunity for non-consent that was not taken advantage of; mentions of murders, torture, cannibalism, and genocide.

Time seemed to pass differently in Hell, Alastor noticed. Not quite faster and certainly not slower, just _different_. He’d experienced his first extermination, which was nice, but it hadn’t quite lived up to its expectations. Sure, there was terror, a genocidal wave of mass murder and fear, but the angels lacked a certain sense of style. Gruesome but quick, their kills were nothing near the torture Alastor had brought to his victims, in this life or the last. He was still learning the ins and outs of the demonic form. If you cut a demon into tiny pieces, where do they regenerate from? How much of a sinner’s brain can you cut out before they lose consciousness? Things like that.

And of course, as time went on, and so did his encounters with Lucifer. Even though it’d taken some time for Lucifer to recognize Alastor’s disinterest in sex, he really was a fast learner. By now, he knew the different micro expressions in Alastor’s smile, that he’d would rather touch than be touched, and that he could always be lured in with the taste of blood and the promise of a bite to eat. And although they hadn’t been on their dinner date, they’d had plenty of time to talk between meals.

“Why... Why did you stop, before?” Alastor asked, between kisses, his lips smarting as Lucifer’s bites healed. “When I asked you to stop, you did. You could have kept going if you’d wanted to... I... wouldn’t have been able to stop you.”

“Alastor...” Lucifer hummed. The sound of his name on Lucifer’s lips always made him weak in the knees. “Alastor, my silly little deer... I’m a deal maker. It’s no fun if you don’t say yes.”

Interactions like that played over and over in Alastor’s mind like a skipping record. His cheeks flushed, his heart fluttered, from the thoughts alone. It wasn’t just the blood and the flesh, it was about him. His voice, his smile, the way he always laughed at his own jokes... He tried not to think about it; he tried to push Lucifer out of his mind and out of his heart, but no matter what he did those thoughts, those feelings, they always sprung back up again.

”You like me,” Lucifer taunted as he pinned Alastor to the wall. Hungry hands groped at Alastor’s hips before reaching for his wrists.

”I beg your pardon?” he asked, his back both literally and figuratively up against the wall. Unfortunately, he knew exactly what Lucifer was talking about.

Lucifer’s grip tightened as he slammed Alastor’s hands into the wall behind him. “Don’t play dumb, my deer,” the devil sneered, “When I asked what you liked about my bite, you got a little careless and let it slip that you... how did you put it?” Lucifer batted his eyes and put on his best desperate radio demon impression, “Liked that it was me ~”

”I do not sound like that,” Al asserted, “You’ve got the accent all wrong.”

Lucifer smirked. “Maybe if I heard you scream it again I could do it justice. Come on, deerie, tell me what you like about me.”

Alastor laughed nervously, suddenly aware of how close they were. Physical closeness between them was nothing new, but this line of questioning was... too close for comfort.

”Tell me, and I’ll let you have a bite...” Lucifer offered in a sing-song tone. Alastor swallowed. Even for that this was... a bit much.

”Well you’re... aesthetically pleasing,” Alastor said, his wrist wriggling under Lucifer’s grasp as he tried to wave his hand.

”Yes,” Lucifer smiled.

”Powerful...” Alastor continued.

”Go on.”

”And apparently very arrogant!” Alastor scoffed.

Lucifer chuckled before biting his tongue and leaning in for a kiss. Alastor went home hungry that day. He wished that was all he felt.

Feelings were not something Alastor enjoyed. Feelings made you weak and vulnerable. Feelings made you slip up and make mistakes. It was much better to put on a smiling face and never ever take it off. And yet, some how or other, the radio demon had developed feelings for Lucifer.

He wasn’t in love, mind you, it was more of a crush, although he’d never willingly admit to either. He cursed himself for even getting this close, for letting his feelings get out of hand. He was supposed to be better than this. Alastor, the radio demon, the cannibal, terror of hell and New Orleans, reduced to a flustered, stumbling, blushing mess of a man. Pathetic. Why, he’d gut himself if only to extract the butterflies from his stomach.

For the first time in a long time, Alastor felt the instincts of the prey, not the predator. He wanted to run, run as fast as he could, away from Lucifer, away from these feelings. Perhaps it was the new form he still couldn’t accept. The whole thing some kind of punishment for his sins; the hunter becoming the hunted, just like his death.

No, he thought, that’s not an apt comparison. Getting shot in the head didn’t make him feel like this. This intoxicating mix of blood lust and butterflies, the quips, the jabs, the kisses... The man was practically swooning. So when Lucifer invited him back to the hotel a second time, Alastor couldn’t help but say yes.

— — — — — — — — — —

The car smelled like blood and leather as Lucifer and Alastor tore into each other on the back seat. Alastor had his objections to taking the automobile rather than a portal, namely that he didn’t trust the driver to keep their mouth shut, but Lucifer assured him that it would be alright.

”My staff knows better than to talk. Besides,” the devil mused, “it’s not like you’re the first overlord to go for a ride.”

“If that was some kind of sexual innuendo, please know that it goes unnoticed and unappreciated!”

”Oh, shut up and get over here.” Lucifer wrapped his arms around Alastor’s waist and pulled them both onto the back seat of the car and into a kiss.

The door closed and the engine revved. Hands wandered across their bodies; teeth grazed and pierced skin. Lucifer felt Alastor squirm beneath him as he pulled at his collar.

“Don’t worry, my deer,” he said, sitting up. “Here, give me your hand and I’ll show you what I want to do to you.” Cautiously, Alastor obliged.

The king of hell smiled as he took Alastor’s hand and pressed it against his lips. He turned it over gently and pressed a hickie into the radio demon’s wrist. Smile turning to a smirk, his gentle touch turned rough as he pulled Alastor up by the wrist and into another kiss.

As Lucifer moved on to Alastor’s neck, he took a moment to marvel at the situation. Lucifer, the fallen angel, king of hell, was sitting in his lap. He couldn’t help but laugh a laugh that was quickly cut short by the wave of pain that washed over him. Lucifer’s teeth sunk into his skin, nails from one hand digging into the back of his neck while the other pulled on his hair, jerking his head backwards.

”Don’t forget who’s in charge here, deery,” Lucifer warned. Feelings, what even were these feelings? Was this curiosity? Satisfaction? Humiliation? Did it matter? He was going to push them down the best he could, anyway.

The car stopped: they’d reached their destination. Lucifer straightened up his clothes and opened the door. “Come, pet,” he beckoned, “Let’s go have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, it’s mild angst!
> 
> Seriously, though, thank you to everyone who commented, bookmarked, and left kudos on the previous chapter. Your involvement means a lot and your input has helped make this story a lot better and a little closer to cannon. Thank you, all. The next chapter is already in the works and will be coming out soon.


	3. Catching Feelings Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: cannibalism, subdrop.

Alastor followed Lucifer towards the hotel. Unlike Lucifer, he hadn’t bothered to hide the remnants of their time together in the back of the car. His clothes were out of place, his neck marked with hickies and bloody bite marks. Perhaps that was careless. It wasn’t that he didn’t care if others saw, more that he wasn’t thinking about it. All he wanted was to get up to the hotel room to be with Lucifer again.

Feelings... Who cares about feelings? So what if these ridiculous thoughts were crowding at the edges of his mind? Being with Lucifer was fun, it was entertaining! The blood, the flesh, the pain, that charming smile of his... Well, he’d try not to think to hard about that last one.

“Do you take all of your rendezvous here?” Alastor asked as they stepped into the elevator.

Lucifer pressed the button for the sixth floor. “I suppose I do take most of them here,” he mused, “It’s not like I’m doing anything else with this place.”

”And all to room 666?”

”Yes,” Lucifer replied.

”My, how remarkably predictable!” Alastor’s hands found themselves on the king’s body as he spoke. “I can’t say I’m surprised. The devil’s in the details, as they say. I would expect no less from a creature of habit such as yourself! Stayed consistent for millennia, haven’t you? Why I’d even go so far as to say-“

”Alastor?” the devil interrupted.

”Yes?” Alastor answered, feigning innocence.

Lucifer smiled, holding Alastor’s face in his hands. ”If you continue with these round-about insults, I can and will rip you limb from limb and tear that disobedient tongue right out of your mouth.”

Alastor pressed his face down against Lucifers. “Luci, darling,” he said, his eyes turning to radio dials, “ _Is that a threat or a promise?_ ”

The tension was palpable, the temptation irresistible, the kiss inevitable. The elevator dinged and the doors opened and closed again without any effect on the demons within.

The air around them changed as Lucifer snapped his fingers. The floor had shifted beneath their feet, changing from the elevator’s thin carpeting to the ornate tiles of room 666. Alastor’s head was spinning, his dizziness only confounded by the heated kiss he shared with the king of hell. He wasn’t used to being whisked across time and space, at least not by someone else’s magic. Hell, he wasn’t used to these feelings in his chest or in his stomach, wasn’t used to making out with Lucifer, wasn’t used to any of this!

Lucifer pulled Alastor’s tongue from his mouth and bit down, hard. Alastor could feel the familiar grips of Lucifer’s snakes pulling him backwards, this time biting through his clothes, sinking their fangs into his flesh. His mouth was filling up with blood: warm, thick, bitter blood. Sure enough, Lucifer had bitten off a piece of his tongue.

A wave of emotions washed over Alastor. This was... exciting, infuriating, intriguing. Oh, damn it all, what was this?

”I’m sorry to be so abrupt,” Lucifer conceded, “I really did mean to keep you stumbling after me like a wobbling fawn, I just got... impatient. I wanted to see you all bound up and bloody and I didn’t want to wait.”

Alastor made a series of gurgling noises, blood spilling down from his twisted smile.

Lucifer laughed, “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? Oh, yes of course, you can’t talk now, can you? How delightfully different.” Alastor growled, struggling against his bonds, and managing to extend his right arm towards Lucifer, his hand reaching desperately, only inches from its goal.

”Now now,” Lucifer chided, snapping Alastor’s arm back into place with a flick of his wrist. “Don’t get your antlers in a twist. Summon your microphone.”

Alastor glared at Lucifer, his heart pounding in his throat. “Go on,” the fallen angel gestured. With another dirty look, Alastor did as he was told. ”Good boy,” Lucifer cooed, patting Alastor on the cheek.

“Now about that communication problem,” Lucifer mused, holding the radio demon’s head in his hands. “Why don’t you nod for yes and shake your head for no,” he said, moving Alastor’s head to match the motions as he spoke. “And you can bang that fancy mic on the ground if you want me to stop. Can you do that for me deerie?” Lucifer asked, hands returning to his sides as he released Alastor’s face.

Seething with rage and radio static, Alastor nodded. Blood and pain were overwhelming his senses, blurring Lucifer’s voice as he spoke.

“Good,” the devil whispered, “And if you want to stop all of this, now, by all means, let me know. I’ll even help speed up the healing time on your tongue.”

Alastor’s back arched at the stinging pain of dozens of fangs stabbing into his skin, his mouth watered at the scent and taste of blood. Oh, the blood... He could feel it dripping from the mouths of Lucifer’s snakes, gushing from his half eaten tongue... And then there was Lucifer, black and yellow eyes staring into his own, brow furrowed, bloodied lips turned down at the corners. The sinner’s heart was beating out of his chest and none of this was helping it slow down.

“Do you... need a moment to think about it?” Lucifer asked, a look of concern crossing his face. If Alastor didn’t get an answer soon, he’d... Well, he’d have to let him go. He truly didn’t have much interest in preforming these kinds of acts on an unwilling participant, and Alastor had become far too fun to play with to do anything that might jeopardize their... arrangement.

As Lucifer began to lose himself in his thoughts, Alastor shook his head in a decisive “no.” He didn’t need more time. He wanted this; he wanted Lucifer. Trying to ignore the rest of the feelings building up inside him, he focused on the one he knew best: hunger.

With all his demonic strength, Alastor launched himself at Lucifer, pushing off against the wall behind him, straining against his bonds, and finally reaching his target. Lucifer stiffened with shock before leaning into the kiss. It was getting harder and harder to contain Alastor. He’d gotten stronger since the last time they’d been in this room together, that was for sure.

Lucifer pulled Alastor back by his antlers. “You had me worried for a second there with that deer in the headlights routine. Are you alright?”

Alastor nodded, straining against Lucifer’s grip. His still-smiling mouth snapped and snarled like a ravenous animal. The blood in his mouth, the pain radiating across his body, it just wasn’t enough. He needed more.

”There’s my carnivorous deer.” Lucifer smiled, releasing the sinner from his grasp. Alastor crashed into Lucifer. Kissing quickly turned to biting as Alastor’s hunger took over, chewing at the king’s tongue and taking chunks out of his lips. He could feel Lucifer laugh from within the kiss before he was ripped away. The snakes tightened around him, their fangs digging deeper into his skin as the momentum tore his pin-pricked wounds into stretched slits, all contrasted by the deep thud as he was slammed back into the wall behind him. What a wonderful performance! A true symphony of painful pleasure, and one that only fueled the hunger within him.

The fallen angel took a moment to compose himself as Alastor began struggling against his bonds again, this time with little success. His body was fatigued and aching. His tongue had stopped bleeding and the sharp pain he so enjoyed was beginning to dull.

”Do you want more?” Lucifer asked, stepping back towards Alastor. Alastor nodded enthusiastically. Of course he wanted more!

”Then show me,” Lucifer purred, before laughing at the confused look on the sinner’s face. How was Alastor supposed to show him anything? He was bound tight and his tongue still hadn’t grown back. “Stumped, are you, deerie?” the devil said with a chuckle, “Let’s see if this helps...”

Alastor let out a small whine as Lucifer’s teeth ran over his bruised neck, pushing into his skin without piercing it. “That’s it,” Lucifer whispered. Oh no. Oh no, not that... He couldn’t beg, so Lucifer wanted him to...

”Mmph!” Alastor stifled a moan as Lucifer’s teeth finally sunk into his neck. Somehow being denied what he wanted made it so much better once he received it.

”Come on, that’s no fun,” Lucifer crooned, stroking Alastor’s hair, “Let it out.” Alastor shook his head as snakes tightened around him once again.

”No?” Lucifer teased, “So you don’t want it any more?” Alastor looked at Lucifer with pleading eyes, staff still in hand. He did want more, he really did, but well... Why did it have to be that?

”What’s that look for, Deerie?” the king continued, “You remember how to stop me, don’t you?” Alastor nodded, cheeks flushed with blood, his staff perfectly still. He could stop this all right now if he wanted to, but that’d mean going home hungry, in more ways than one. It was clear what he had to do to get what he wanted. He closed his eyes tight, took a deep breath, and finally gave in to Lucifer’s demand.

Lucifer chuckled as a small but deliberate moan passed through the deer demon’s lips. The shade of red that crossed the sinners face was almost as beautiful as that of the blood staining his barely-in-tact smile. Lucifer’s snakes brought Alastor down to Lucifer’s level, and Alastor shivered as Lucifer took his deer’s ear gently between his teeth. The smugness in his voice was unbearable as he whispered, “Good boy.”

Suddenly, the devil’s once-tender touch was piercing straight through him. He could feel the smile on Lucifer’s lips as his teeth tugged at the deer’s ear, throwing his head backwards as the snakes ripped at his flesh, tearing at his wounds and binding tight enough to bruise. Helpless and gasping for air, Alastor’s back arched, only for his movements to be matched by Lucifer’s shape-shifted claws. Unable and unwilling to hold back, Alastor keened and moaned as wave after wave of pain washed over his body.

”That’s better,” Lucifer purred, “I get what I want and you get what you want. That’s how this is going to work, understand?”

Alastor nodded, spent, but not quite completely satisfied. There was of course _one_ more thing he hungered for. Lucifer smiled and removed his shirt, responding to the longing looks of his submissive. The snakes fell away, dropping Alastor to his knees as he crawled towards Lucifer, hands reaching for his hips, mouth watering and wanting. Finally, he took the king’s flesh into his mouth, biting into the side of his stomach and feeling the blood gush down from the wound. Tearing through his abdomen, Alastor took bite after bite as Lucifer healed beneath him, stroking his hair as he satisfied his depraved urges.

Finally full, Alastor sat back, leaning against the wall behind him. Lucifer knelt down beside him, beginning to unbutton his shirt only to be met with the stark sound of the radio demon’s microphone rapping against the floor.

”I’m only going to look at your wounds,” Lucifer assured him, “Nothing more, I promise.” The devil’s hands went back to work as Alastor watched. His body was wrapped in bruises, and the bite marks of Lucifer’s snakes had each been torn into the shape of an inverted cross. Devil’s in the details indeed, he thought as Lucifer grazed over his wounds.

”These should heal up shortly,” said Lucifer, “and I’ll mend your suit and give you back the rest of your tongue in just a moment.” Alastor nodded, feeling a bit like he was floating. He felt Lucifer redressing him, heard the snap of his fingers as the suit suddenly repaired itself. A gentle kiss touched his lips as Lucifer snuck his tongue inside Alastor’s mouth. His demonic healing sped to implausible rates as his regrowing tongue rubbed against Lucifer’s. Everything should have been back to normal, so why... Why did he feel like this again?

As Lucifer turned on his heal, he felt Alastor tugging at his pant leg. “No,” the sinner said, softly, “don’t go. Last time you left me here I... I felt things.”

Lucifer looked down at Alastor: the up and coming overlord, the radio demon, clinging to his feet like a desperate child. The sight should’ve brought him nothing but pleasure, and yet, that wasn’t at all what he felt.

“Oh, you... You dropped,” he said awkwardly, bending down to Alastor’s level.

“Is that what it’s called?” Alastor said, smiling weakly, “It was rather unpleasant.”

“Yes, it... It is.” With a softness he hadn’t yet seen, Lucifer turned Alastor over and put his arms beneath him, lifting the taller demon with ease and laying him down on the king sized bed at the center of the room.

”Here,” he whispered, “I’ll stay with you... Just until the feeling goes away.”

”Alright,” Alastor said with a smile. Even now, that smile never left his face. Lying on that bed, he somehow looked so small. What... was this feeling? A desire to protect him? To hold him? The sleeping form stirred as Alastor reached towards the demon sitting next to him. In an almost unconscious action, Lucifer took the other’s hand in his. Perhaps he was falling for the man.


	4. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you to all the readers who left comments while I was gone. I'm going to try to post more regularly now, at least once a week. Now without further ado, the long awaited dinner date.
> 
> Tw: Alcohol, angst

"Ha, no." Alastor retorted, rebuttoning his shirt.

"And why not?" Lucifer asked, earnestly, watching as the deer demon hastily attempted to remove any and all trace of their encounter together.

"Well, for one thing, I don't entirely believe you're serious," Alastor muttered half under his breath.

"I promise you, my darling deer, I am entirely serious," Lucifer assured him, wrapping his arms around Alastor's neck as he helped him refasten his bow tie. "I want you to go on a date with me."

Alastor stuttered for a moment, trying not to look the devil as he redressed him. "Well, even if you are," he said, his voice returning to its usual radio tinned tone, "it's far too public. It wouldn't be wise for me to be seen in such a compromising position."

"So we'll have it at the palace, then!" the king remarked, patting Alastor on the shoulder.

"At the palace?" radio static hung over Alastor's words, "where your wife and daughter live?"

"Yes, well Charlotte will be out with her friends, so we-"

"That still leaves the matter of _your wife,"_ Alastor said, cutting Lucifer short, "I can't imagine she'd be too pleased seeing her husband in a _romantic_ setting with another man!"

"Oh on the contrary," Lucifer assured him, "she's been dying to meet you."

"Does she know the..." Alastor gestured vaguely, searching for the right words, " _nature_ of our relationship?" he asked.

"My wife and I have an arrangement," Lucifer explained. "She gave up her humanity in exchange for freedom. She doesn't wish to be bound by monogamy any more than I do, and so we do not bind ourselves in that manner. We commit ourselves to each other fully, but we seek pleasures outside of one another, as well. It's a wonderful way to live, deerie; much better than all that lying and cheating the humans are doing when they find themselves wanting."

"Well, I'm happy you're happy, I suppose," Alastor stammered, "but that's besides the-"

"Come on now, deerie," Lucifer interrupted, "I told you I'd take you out to dinner. Don't make a liar out of me, my deer."

Alastor sighed, pursing his lips through his smile. "Alright," he relented, "when should I arrive?"

"Wonderful!" Lucifer exclaimed, "And how about mm seven o'clock, Saturday night?"

"Fine then," Alastor smiled, "it's a date."

"It's a date."

— — — — — — — — — —

As Alastor walked to the palace gates he began to second guess every decision he'd made since descending into hell. _What am I doing here?_ he thought as a goat demon in a suit led him down the palace hallways. He was an up and coming overlord. Just under a year and he'd already made his mark on the underworld. He'd built an empire over the radio and used it to spread chaos, carnage, and fear all across hell. His reputation, his image, everything he'd worked so hard to achieve... It'd all be ruined if people knew what he was getting up to in his spare time. And yet, here he was, not just continuing his... _indulgences,_ but escalating them. It was one thing to revel in his gluttony, but to allow something so trivial as romance...

"Well well well, if it isn't the underworld famous radio demon," a velvet fog voice interrupted his thoughts. A woman in a black dress met him in front of a set of ornate double doors. Long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders, reaching all the way to the floor and two red horns sprouted from beneath a black crown of thorns.

"Lilith, I presume," Alastor intoned, extending his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, quite a pleasure."

"Alastor," Lilith purred, taking his hand in hers, "I've heard a lot about you, you know."

"Oh," Alastor gulped, releasing Lilith's hand, "How... how much exactly have you, um... mm," he cleared his throat, trying to collect himself. "How much have you heard?"

Lilith laughed, covering her black lips with one gloved hand. "Oh, enough," she said, sweetly, "Enough to gain an interest in you."

Alastor's smile grew wider. "I can't say I feel the same way!"

"Ha ha, yes, I hear you shut my husband down at first, too." Alastor expected her to move closer, but the queen kept herself at arm's length. "You two played cat and mouse for some time, before he figured out what it is you really want."

Alastor laughed to cover his concern. _Dear sweet Satan,_ he thought to himself, his smile splitting his face, _she knows everything, doesn't she?_

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, my husband is expecting you," Lilith brushed past Alastor as she left. After a few feet, she turned and looked over her shoulder. "Farewell, Alastor," she said, "I hope to see you again soon."

"Goodbye!" Alastor called, attempting to regain his composure. He'd have to have a word with Lucifer about his loose lips. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Was he ready for this? He didn't really have a choice. He couldn't just stand in the hallway forever preparing himself. No, as always, he put on a smile, opened his eyes, and pushed open the doors. Standing before him was a long dining table, made out of black marble and set for about 50. And sitting on the opposite side of the room at the head of the table was the king of hell himself, Lucifer.

"Alastor, deer, have a seat!" The king's voice echoed through the dining hall. Alastor nodded, nervously, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he pulled out his chair.

"Are we meant to shout to each other all night?" He asked, trying to appear more at ease with the situation by cracking jokes.

Lucifer laughed. "I normally use this room for parties and business gatherings," he chuckled, "but that's not quite the atmosphere I wish to give off tonight. How about something a little more... intimate?" With a snap of the devil's fingers, the room changed completely. The table was short and circular, set for two with a red candle burning in the center.

Alastor shifted in his seat. "Yes, much better," he murmured, regretting having mentioned it. They were so much closer, now. Of course they'd been close before, but under the circumstances...

"Would you like something to drink, deerie?" Lucifer asked, shaking the deer from his thoughts, "There's a wonderful red wine we have several bottles of in the cellar. Older than you, I'd wager! My wife's in the habit of mixing it with blood, something I thought might appeal to you as well."

"Why, I'd love some!" Alastor did his best to keep his voice steady. He couldn't lose control, now. Lucifer beckoned for the servant who'd led Alastor inside and relayed the message to him. Alastor sat patiently with a smile on his face, trying and failing not to think about the predicament he'd gotten himself into. He was on a date. On a date with another man. And not just any man, a very powerful, very married man, that was also heavily in the public eye. There were about a million different ways this could go wrong and they were all swimming around in his brain, beginning to give him a headache. Still carrying the smiling mask, Alastor lost himself to his thoughts, only interrupted by the goat demon returning with a bottle of wine. Perfect. Normally, Alastor was very careful about consuming alcohol, but he felt some liquid courage might be good for tonight.

The servant poured each glass about half way full before rolling up his sleeve and taking a blade to a vein in his arm, letting the blood flow freely into each glass. "Thank you," Lucifer intoned. Alastor nodded, repeating the thanks before reaching for his glass.

"Alastor, what's wrong?" the king asked, his voice filled with genuine concern, "You've barely said a word, and you're... shaking... Are you scared of me, deer?"

Alastor nearly choked. Damn it. He hadn't pushed his emotions down far enough and now he had to explain them. "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous, Luci!" _That's right,_ he thought to himself, _just keep smiling, just keep smiling and all those other feelings will go away._

"Alastor," Lucifer said softly, "you don't have to lie to me. I don't mean to scare you. If you wish to discontinue our activities-"

"No, it's not that..." Alastor protested, "I'm not afraid of _you."_

"Well, you're clearly scared of something," Lucifer laughed, "What, are you afraid you'll fall in love with me?"

Alastor froze in his tracks. Wine! More wine would fix the situation!

Lucifer stopped laughing as he saw the deer take another deep swig from the glass. "Oh my God, that's it, isn't it?" he said, "You're afraid you're going to fall in love with me."

Alastor slammed his empty glass down on the table. "That was delicious!" he said, avoiding the topic, "May I have some more?"

"Alastor, slow down, you really shouldn't be drinking so fast on an empty stomach," Lucifer warned. "Here, why don't we get you something to eat, first?"

"Splendid!" Alastor exclaimed, feeling a bit light headed, "What are you serving?"

"Well, about that," Lucifer chuckled, "With you being a cannibal and all, I thought it might be funny if I served you venison."

Alastor laughed, "Not my favorite kind of cannibalism, but it will be nostalgic."

"Oh?" Lucifer inclined.

"Yes," Alastor began, as the goat demon returned once again with a bandaged arm and a tray holding their meals, "My father used to take me hunting as a boy. We'd bring home rabbit, duck, turkey, but my favorite was always venison.

"How interesting," Lucifer intoned, cutting into his meat, "You lived your first life as your favorite meat, and your afterlife as your second favorite."

"Haha, I suppose you're right." This wasn't so bad. A meal and some conversation, that's all. No reason to make it more than it is. Whenever he spoke to Lucifer, it always felt as if they could talk for hours. Sometimes, they did. And sometimes Alastor just let the other talk so that he could listen to his voice, watch the gleam in his eye as he spoke. Why, he could get lost in those eyes of his, and... No, no, no. He was absolutely not doing that right now!

"There goes that look again..." Lucifer said offhandedly, "Are you sure you're alright, deer?"

"Me, or the one on the table? Because I imagine we'd have very different answers!" That was a stupid thing to say... Oh, thank goodness the servant had refilled his glass.

"Yes, I suppose so," Lucifer chuckled, "But really, I'm worried about you, deerie. Please, drop the act for just a second and talk to me."

The act... If there was one thing he didn't want to talk about more than the possibility of falling in love with Lucifer, it had to be that. "Luci, darling, I work very hard to keep this act up," he explained, "I'm not going to let it down so easily."

"Then don't," Lucifer said, laying his hand down on the table for Alastor to hold, "Not completely, anyway. Keep your smile, keep the jokes... Just tell me what's going on and what I can do to help."

Alastor paused for a moment, looking down at Lucifer's open hand. He wanted so badly to take it in his, but if he did... If he did that all those feelings he'd worked so hard to bury would all come rising from their shallow graves. Keeping his smile firmly on his face, Alastor began to speak, "What you said earlier, about me being afraid to fall in love with you... I'm not sure you know how right you are. I rarely feel romantic love, and on the rare occasion that I do, I try my best to correct that feeling."

"Correct it..." Lucifer mused, "You say that as if it's a flaw or a sickness."

"That's because to me, it is. All emotions are, but love is particularly dangerous," Alastor's eyes grew hollow and his antlers began to extend behind him as he spoke, "Love breeds trust, and trust will inevitably lead to betrayal. It's a trap I can't fall into, a luxury I can't afford, a sickness I need to rid myself of before I find myself riddled with emotion and vulnerabilities. So yes, we can have our fun, but I cannot, I absolutely cannot fall in love with you."

Alastor stared at Lucifer from across the table. His limbs and fingers had morphed into spindly sticks and his face was gaunt and pointed, split open ear to ear with a clearly forced smile. His gaze lowered slowly. Lucifer's hand was still there, extended and open, waiting to take his should he offer it. It was tempting. Tempting, like the blood dripping from Lucifer's tongue the first time they met. He wanted so badly to give in; to feel the warmth of his body, the weight of the king's hand in his own. But unlike before, the temptation was greatly outweighed by fear. Fear, another emotion he tried to push down, and yet, lately he'd found it holding the reins. Fear of rejection, fear of abandonment, fear of betrayal. Of public perception, image, and reputation. It was too much. He had too much to lose. He couldn't risk it all for something silly like this.

"Is that really how you want to live?" Lucifer asked, sincerely, drawing Alastor's empty black eyes back upwards, "Denying yourself like that? Feelings, companionship, love. That sounds like a very sad, very lonely way to live, deerie."

"It's what's kept me alive," Alastor mused, "It's what allowed me to succeed, become the man I am, today."

"And if you're happy with that, I won't attempt to change it..." Lucifer answered, "But, I'd like to think that the things you're missing out on are worth the risk. That love and companionship is worth the risk of loss or betrayal, that expressing emotions is worth vulnerability. Because I know without them, I'd feel... incomplete. Like there's a hole I couldn't fill no matter how hard I tried. Is that not how you feel, sometimes, Alastor?"

The sinner's smile twitched. He thought back to the hunger, his need to keep his victims with him in any way possible. "I feel nothing," he lied, "that's the point."

"Alright," Lucifer conceded, "I won't push. But I'm here if you ever change your mind."

"I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? Did you mean angst? Really though, Alastor canonically hides his emotions with a smile and views them as weaknesses. What do you think he'd do if he started to feel himself falling in love.
> 
> Also, I made a note of this on the first chapter, but his canon romantic orientation got announced in between the last chapter and this one. Our deer boy is canon aro ace. In an attempt to respect canon while continuing with the plot I already have set up, this Alastor will be grayromantic, an orientation on the aromantic spectrum where romantic attraction is rarely experienced.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all again soon!


	5. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that commissions are open and I now have a patreon account! More information here: https://www.patreon.com/posts/fanfic-44062014?utm_medium=clipboard_copy&utm_source=copy_to_clipboard&utm_campaign=postshare
> 
> Tw: Alcohol, angst, opportunity for dubcon that is not taken

Alastor sat as he had so many times before, drinking alone, trying not to feel what he was feeling. Glass by glass, bottle by bottle, he tried his best to drown the loneliness, the fear, and worst of all, that warm, fuzzy feeling: the one that made the butterflies in his stomach beat their wings, the one that made his heart race and his tongue tie... That little crush that was slowly growing, expanding, creeping into every corner of his mind.

What was he doing? Having secret rendezvous with the king of hell, giving in to not just hunger, but something else. This desire, it wasn't just about gluttony or lust, it was deeper than that. He wanted more than flesh, more than pain, he wanted to be with him. And that thing, the thing he wanted most, was the one thing he couldn't allow himself. He couldn't allow that weakness, he couldn't leave himself open like that.

He knew that, but still, the words Lucifer spoke kept repeating in his mind. _Incomplete. Like there's a hole I couldn't fill no matter how hard I tried._ Is that what he'd been doing all this time? Trying to fill that hole? Damn it... He needed another drink... No, that's not what he needed. That's what was holding him over, keeping his deeper urges at bay. He knew what he really needed, he just didn't want to give in to it. All these emotions swirling around inside of him, this longing, this hunger, it was consuming him. He'd do anything to make it stop. Anything...

— — — — — — — — — —

"I don't understand it, Lilith," Lucifer complained, "I thought I was starting to, but now everything's gone wrong again..."

"Humans are complicated beings, my love," Lilith mused, placing her hands on her husband's shoulders, "sinners, especially. You should know that by now."

"Yes, yes, but this one..." Lucifer sighed, "There's something about him."

"You like him," Lilith said.

"Yes... And it pains me to see him this way," the king muttered, "I never should've taken him out of his comfort zone."

"Darling, you couldn't have known this would happen," Lilith assured him.

"Maybe I should have," Lucifer said, "He's always been skittish around emotions. He wears that smile like a mask. I've never seen him without it, not once. He even smiles in his sleep, Lilith."

"My, my, he's quite dedicated to that act of his," Lilith replied.

"He is..." the devil sighed, "It's like he can't allow himself to feel anything else."

As Lucifer trailed off, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said.

One of the palace servants entered the room with a strange look on his face. "Um, your highness?" he said, "The radio demon is at the palace gates."

"He is?" Lucifer said, excited.

"Yes, your majesty," the servant hesitated, "and he's in quite a state."

"Oh deer..." Lucifer whispered.

"I'll let you handle this one, love," Lilith said softly, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Lucifer sighed. "Bring him inside," he said, "I'll meet him in the parlour."

Lucifer's footsteps echoed through the marble hallways. When he met the radio demon in the next room, he was sitting on a couch surrounded by static.

"Luci, darling!" Alastor said, his speech slurring.

"Alastor, deer..." Lucifer murmured, watching as Alastor rose from his seat and stumbled towards him. The deer demon practically collapsed in Lucifer's arms, his hands moving down the his chest and over his hips as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Alastor, you're drunk," Lucifer chided, pulling away from the kiss.

"Just drunk enough to do something I'll regret in the morning..." Alastor cooed, his hands fumbling to the seam on Lucifer's pants.

"Alastor, stop it, stop!" Lucifer grabbed Alastor's wrists and pinned his arms on either side of his head. "Alastor, what are you doing?"

"Make me feel something, Luci," Alastor begged, "Fill this hole inside of me, let me feel something other than the fear and the emptiness."

Here it was, exactly what he'd wanted all those months ago. The radio demon was begging for him. And yet...

"Not like this, Alastor," Lucifer whispered, "Not like this."

Lucifer took Alastor's hand and wrapped one arm around his shoulder, carefully guiding him to one of the palace's guest bedrooms. "You can spend the night here," he said, "It'd be dangerous for you to be out and about in this state." Alastor nodded, sitting down on the bed.

As Lucifer turned to leave, he heard Alastor's voice. "Don't leave," the deer whimpered.

"Alastor..." Lucifer sighed.

"Don't leave, Luci," Alastor continued, "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" Lucifer said, softly, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"I'm scared to fall in love with you. Scared to lose you. Scared of these feelings. I tried to push them down, but they keep coming back."

"Of course they come back," Lucifer explained, "Feelings don't just go away."

"Mine do," Alastor retorted, "I put on my smile and they all melt away. But not this. This infuriatingly obstinate little crush just won't go away! Every time I push it down, it comes back up, and it drags the fear and loneliness with it. The more I try to bury it, the stronger the other feelings get."

Lucifer thought for a moment. "Have you tried acknowledging it?" He asked.

"But that would mean..."

"Yes, I know," Lucifer interupted, "it would make you vulnerable. But this fear that's driving you is also making you vulnerable. Look at yourself, Alastor, you're a mess! Coming to my home, drunk off your ass, trying to..."

"I thought maybe if I just slept with you, the feeling would go away..." Alastor admitted.

"That's generally not how that works, my deer," Lucifer teased.

"Well, I am 'drunk off my ass' as you put it..." Alastor muttered. "My head hurts, already," he complained, "This is why I don't drink."

"Yes, I'm sure that's the only reason why," Lucifer said, smugly.

"Ha ha, very funny," Alastor griped, "Aren't you going to go back to your wife, now?"

"No, not if you need me here."

Alastor thought for a moment. "I'm supposed to acknowledge the feelings, right?"

"Yes," said Lucifer, "that's the general idea."

"I..." Alastor began, "I don't want to sleep alone, tonight."

"Then I'll stay with you," Lucifer replied, "Let me just tell Lilith I'll be sleeping here tonight."

"Alright," Alastor whispered, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Lucifer said, kissing Alastor on the forehead, and stepping out of the room. He shut the door behind him gently, and sighed. He hoped Lilith would understand...

As Lucifer's heals clicked against the marble tiles, his thoughts remained with Alastor. The poor deer... He hadn't left their date in the best condition, but this? This was something else.

"Well, someone's in a hurry," Lilith interrupted Lucifer's jumbled inner monologue.

"Yes, Lilith, love," Lucifer sputtered, "I'll be spending the night in one of the guest bedrooms. I hope you won't be cross with me, darling. He... he needs me tonight."

"Don't fear, dove," Lilith assured him, cupping one hand around his cheek, "I figured as much. Take as much time as you need, my love." 

"Thank you, darling," Lucifer smiled, taking the hand from his cheek and kissing it gently, "I should take my leave. He's alone, for now."

"Oh yes," Lilith agreed, "hurry back, dove."

Alastor sat alone in the dark, waiting for Lucifer to return. Normally he loved the dark. It was comforting and concealing. Normally the shadows were his friends, but tonight they were not so kind. _Weak... pathetic... lost... alone..._ voices hissed in his ears and from inside his head.

"I know," he whispered, "I know I am..." What was he thinking? Giving in to emotions... It could only lead to more heartache.

"Alastor?" Lucifer called, slightly out of breath, "Alastor, I'm back."

The lights turned on and the shadows went silent. "Luci?" Alastor called tentatively.

"I'm here, my deer," Lucifer cooed, wrapping his arms around Alastor and holding him close.

"Luci, I'm scared," Alastor said, fighting tears, "These feelings, they're terrifying."

"They can be," the king consoled, petting the deer's head, softly, "but they're worth it."

"You'd better be right about that," Alastor accused.

Lucifer laughed, "There's my radio demon."

"Ha ha ha," Alastor began to laugh with him, "I'm sorry, Lucifer. I never meant for you to see me like this."

"That's alright, my deer," Lucifer assured him, snapping his fingers. Alastor felt a magical current wave over his body, and suddenly he was in a set of red, silken pajamas, his suit folded neatly on the nightstand next to the bed.

"After all," Lucifer smirked, walking around to his side of the bed and slipping under the sheets, "I've seen you in all kinds of compromising situations."

"Ulg," Alastor groaned, climbing into bed, "don't remind me..."

"Mm, and why not?" the devil teased, "Should we not reminisce about our rendezvous as we share a bed for the first time?"

"Don't say it like that!" Alastor exclaimed, "It sounds dirty!"

Lucifer laughed as Alastor blushed and turned on his side. "Pouting, deerie?" the king asked, cheekily. Alastor didn't answer. "Alastor," Lucifer prodded, "what's wrong?"

Alastor hesitated, clutching the blankets to his chest. "What am I to you, Lucifer?" he asked, finally.

"Well, you're good fun," Lucifer answered without thinking. He felt Alastor cringe beside him and immediately regretted his choice of words. "But lately," he continued, "You've been more than that. I've grown to genuinely care for you, Alastor."

"I've... grown to care for you, too," Alastor admitted, "I'm stuck on you, Luci. I have been for a while, now."

"Happy to hear it, my deer," the devil quipped, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arm around Alastor. "Is this alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Alastor answered, "It's quite nice, actually."

"Good," the king cooed, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, deerie."

"Tonight was a disaster..." Alastor cringed.

"Maybe so," Lucifer added, "but I like the way it ended."

Alastor blushed. "Me too," he whispered, trailing off, "That was my very first date, you know."

"Oh, really?" Lucifer said, "Well, that explains a lot."

"Oh, dry up, Luci," Alastor retorted, before sighing and giving in. "Although, yes," he confessed, "that is why I was so shaken."

"How to scare the fearless radio demon," Lucifer joked, "Ask him out on a date!"

"Usually I would've just refused," Alastor explained, "I did plenty of times on earth. Didn't see the point in it. But you... You're different, Luci. You're my weakness."

"Aw," the devil intoned, "That's sweet."

"No it's not, it's ridiculous!" Alastor cried, exasperated, "I shouldn't have any weaknesses!"

"Alastor," Lucifer crooned, "You can't be all powerful. Even angels have a weakness."

"Oh?" Alastor remarked, "Then what's yours?"

"I have a few," Lucifer answered, "My wife, my daughter, my father... and, well, I'm starting to think one might be... you."

"Do you think..." Alastor started, "do you think we can be weak together?"

"I'd like that, Alastor," Lucifer replied, kissing the back of the deer's neck, "I'd like that a lot."

"I'd like it, too," Alastor whispered, feeling his eyelids growing heavy, "I'd like to be with you forever, Luci."

"Oh, Alastor..." Lucifer held the deer demon close, feeling his chest rise and fall with shallow breaths. "Alastor, my poor little deer... Is this what you were so afraid of?"

He got no response. Just the faint hum of radio static emanating from the sleeping form next to him. Carefully, he propped himself up on his elbow, maneuvering himself so that he could see the face of his lover. It was calm and still, peaceful. His eyes were shut softly, flanked with long lashes and fluttering with dreams, his hair fell over his cheek, ebony stained strands standing stark against ashen skin, and for the first time, his mouth wasn't stretched into a smile. Lucifer smiled to himself. He'd never been so happy to see a neutral face. He brushed some hair from the deer's cheek and kissed him softly before laying back beside him. Alastor stirred, but didn't wake. Lucifer sighed slightly. Forever, hm? That was alright by him.


End file.
